Story 4
by Reece1
Summary: Based on Act Four of Nocturne. Rayne Marrik, Joseph Sparrow and Mike Thompson must battle countless supernatural horrors, including the resurrected Emily Killian. Rated PG13 for violence and gore. Please Read And Review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi everyone! This is a story based on the 4th Act on Nocturne(tm). I don't know how many people have played Nocturne(tm), so here's basically what its about. It's about a man who works for a special agency, which takes care of supernatural activity. I'm not using that character, and I'm changing it quite a bit. So here it is!

Please Read And Review!!!

Disclaimer: The basic storyline belongs to Terminal Reality, and all others who helped create Nocturne. I do not own this. I do not own Emily Killians' name, or Hamilton's name, for that matter, but I do own Emily Killians' appearance, manners, etc. Rayne Marrik, Joseph Sparrow, Mike Thompson, The Succubus Yvette, The Vampire Bride Natasha and The Dhampir twins Jade and Jared all belong to me. These characters are all I own in this story, apart from the Hamilton Killian monster and the wax torture thingy which isn't even a character. The monsters, to some extent, belong to Terminal Reality and all others who helped make Nocturne, but mainly most of them come from Folklore, Myths and Legends.

If anyone is offended by the violence and gore content of this story it was not my intention to offend, and I do apologise.

STORY 4

CHAPTER 1

Thursday 5th February 1994

Exactly 4 years after the Germany Incident

It was a terrible evening in early February. The darkening skies were completely covered in dreary grey clouds. Thunder boomed from the sky, lightning flashed across the clouds like white veins, and cold rain showered down, bouncing heavily off the ground in thick splashes.

Rayne Marrik stood patiently outside the gates of the Killian Estate graveyard, her black police uniform drenched and freezing, causing goose pimples to rise all over her body. She'd been sent to France on a mission regarding several murders around a large mansion owned by a young woman named Emily Killian, who was terrified by the strange happenings at her home.

Rayne wrapped her arms around her body and jogged on the spot, trying to keep warm. Every time she landed her boots squelched as the water in them swilled around her feet. She grimaced and cursed to herself. It had been bad weather all through January and February, and she hated it. She couldn't stand cold weather, and according to her there was nothing worse than standing out in the rain in wet squelching boots, and wet clothes sticking to your body like a second layer of skin, and not knowing how long you had to stay in them. It was bad enough that she'd had to spend four years stuck with disturbing nightmares from that messed up castle in Germany, images of vampires, monsters and the horrifying death of her teammate and friend, Steve Roberts, but now she was standing alone in the pouring rain next to a large creepy graveyard where several gory murders apparently took place, with only a pistol and a small knife to defend herself with. She'd tried to take shelter under the large stone porch of the mansion but the roof seemed to have caved in quite some time ago, destroying the only possible shelter available. The mansion doors were locked, and even if the graveyard gates weren't Rayne wouldn't be caught dead in there.

She pulled her dripping bangs away from her eyes and rung out the soaked beret she always wore. She placed it back neatly on her head and cleared her throat. Her small fingerless gloves were becoming uncomfortably wet. She grumbled unhappily and walked over to the graveyard gates, reluctantly resting against them. She sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes clear of rainwater, frequently looking back into the graveyard in fear. She didn't want anything creeping up on her, especially at that time of night. She hadn't seen any supernatural activity for four years, but it didn't make a difference. Every night after the Germany incident she'd hung a string of garlic either side of the windows and doors of her apartment, and she always wore a rosary. She wasn't taking any chances.

Rayne jumped and whipped out her pistol as she heard something rattle in the graveyard. It was extremely dark. Every now and again the occasional lighting flash would light it up for a split second, making a few graves and tombs visible. Rayne held out her pistol and pointing it into the graveyard, scared of what she might see.

Another lighting flash, and Rayne could see something wandering around. It looked too small to be a person, but it wasn't unusual to see the occasional dwarf wander by. Rayne waited for the next flash of lighting.

When it came she shrieked as a small red creature jumped onto the gates and screamed in anger. Another two followed it and Rayne ran for the mansion, knowing the doors were locked, and knowing she was doomed. She could hear the monsters climbing over the gate and running after her. She kept telling herself to not look back, but she couldn't help it. She looked back and saw all three of them catching up to her unbelievably quickly. She turned away and continued to run. She reached the mansion and screamed as one of the creatures rammed into her back, sending her to the ground. They were very strong for such small beings.

Without one thought, Rayne scrambled to her feet and pushed on the large decorative double doors in front of her. To her surprise and relief the doors opened, and she quickly squeezed through the small gap she'd made. She pushed the doors shut and rested against them, breathing heavily.

Ten minutes earlier…

Joseph Sparrow wandered down the large road, his eyes fixed on the small piece of paper given to him by a much-loved relative. He'd received a letter not long ago from his Aunt Clara asking him to come to France to visit her. She'd given him the most simple of directions-go to Bordeaux, find Killian Lane and make your way past the Killian Estate to the train station, she'd meet him there-and now he was crossing Killian Lane, staring at the letter his aunt had given him along with the directions.

- I hope you and your family are well. I look forward to your arrival. Take care now. Love Aunt Clara.

If only she knew, Joseph thought sadly to himself. Joseph and she were the only two surviving members of their family. After the Redeye, Texas incident, their family were all left dead. Dead and rotting in their own homes.

Joseph broke away from his thoughts when he noticed a bit more to the letter.

PS. You needn't ask for directions to Killian Lane. Just look for a large mansion with a clear glass dome atop it. Then just go from there. –

Joseph folded the letter neatly into his jeans pocket and looked to his left. He'd seen the mansion when he was searching before, but it didn't look too big. Now he was scared by it, by the way it towered over him, so isolated and desolate. He continued to walk, trying not to look at it-

-and then he heard a scream.

Joseph could feel his blood turning cold when he immediately realised that the scream had come from the mansion. He wanted to run, to get away from the mansion and the scream. But his instincts told him different. He took a deep breath and quickly walked through the gates into the mansion courtyard. There was nothing there.

He squinted and saw two doors leading into the mansion. He didn't want to go in, but he knew that scream. He'd heard that kind of scream back in Redeye, and knew what it meant. Someone was in trouble.

Taking another deep breath, he jogged over to the mansion, over a pile of stony rubble on the porch and gripped the door handles. Taking one last look back at freedom, he opened the doors…

Ten minutes earlier…

Mike Thompson rested the bottle of beer on the small polished table in front of him and leant back in his seat. He sighed and wiped his forehead, looking anxiously around the small pub. It reminded him of that old speakeasy back in Chicago, where he'd had to face those horrible reincarnated monsters…

…reincarnated monsters with guns, Mike reminded himself. He'd never seen anything like them. About average height with stitches, lots of stitches, and automatic guns. But what got to him most was their appearance. Their mangled, dried up appearances. The way they looked like zombies but with all the intelligence of the average human, and this had stuck with him for all this time, haunting his dreams…

He was reawakened when the barmaid came and started talking to him.

"Everything Ok, Hun?" She said, smiling softly at him. Mike didn't really harbour many human emotions towards others, but he could make a few exceptions for certain people.

"Ah, I don't know."

The barmaid took a seat beside him, sitting extremely close.

"What's wrong?"

Mike sighed heavily and leant further back into his seat.

"Just thinking about…stuff," he averted his gaze to the deep red carpet, trying not to let the barmaid see his blushing face. He knew she'd seen it though. She looked away, smiling.

"My names Mike," he said, "What's yours?"

"Yvette," the barmaid replied.

"That's a nice name," Mike said, blushing much more.

Why did I say that?"He thought ashamedly. Yvette smiled again.

"Listen, if you don't want to stick around I got a place back in Philadelphia, and it's not far from here. Wanna come?" She gestured towards the door with one of her small slender hands.

"Haven't you got work though?" Mike said, all the while telling himself to just shut up and go with her.

Yvette continued to stare at Mike.

"I've just finished off actually."

Mike looked up into her deep brown eyes, almost hypnotised by them, and replied.

"Ok, sure."

Yvette smiled warmly.

"Cool. Let me just grab my things from the back and I'll meet you outside in five."

She got up from the seat and disappeared into a door behind the bar. Mike wiped his forehead again and got up from the seat as well, felling a little better. He saw Yvette reappear with a small handbag and a black coat.

"Ok, let's go," she said positively.

"Sure."

They both left the bar, Mike feeling much happier now.

It was quite cold outside, but Yvette didn't seem to care. She turned to Mike and said, "Just follow me, ok?"

Mike nodded and followed her down an alley next to the bar. Mike was instantly reminded yet again of Chicago.

"Um, where are we going?" Mike asked, his nervousness appearing in his voice.

Yvette turned to him, and Mike gasped. Her eyes were glowing brilliant red, her skin now pale and spotless.

"You'll see…" Her voice was lower than usual, and much more mellow. She stepped forward and struck Mike on his temple. He fell to his knees, the world fading to black…

Present…

The grand hall had been something, a big staircase leading up to a landing, and what appeared to be a small waiting room near a large latticed window.

Rayne walked cautiously through a long winding corridor, her pistol still pointing out in front of her. She'd heard the front doors opening not long ago, but she hadn't dared go back.

There was no light in the corridor, so Rayne searched through the small bag around her waist for her flashlight, which she quickly fastened onto her gun. A cone of bright light shot out when she flipped it on. Immediately Rayne felt herself calm down as she adjusted to the light. She could now see that the corridor was more or less empty, with the exception of a few side tables with broken lamps and flower vases. It was lavishly decorated, with a soft red carpet and high-quality crimson wallpaper. It looked a lot like a five-star hotel, with numerous dark brown doors lining the walls. Each door had a certain number on it, but it was all in Roman numerals.

Rayne walked on, her hands still shaking slightly, and turned a corner. The corridor went straight on and ended in an elegant elevator. She approached it with caution and pushed a small green button to the right of the door. The doors slid open slowly, revealing a small old-fashioned elevator with dark wooden rails along the walls.

Rayne stepped in cautiously and looked at the elevator buttons. They were simple: one button to close the doors, one to go down and one to go up. Rayne closed the doors and thought for a moment before pressing the 'up' button. The elevator trembled slightly while transporting Rayne to the floor above. When it stopped she opened the doors and left the elevator, scanning the new corridor with her pistol…

As the mansion doors settled shut, Joseph observed the grand hall. It was pretty much empty, with a tall flight of red-carpeted stairs leading up to the landing, and a small reception with a desk and some chairs. It was all very immaculate with its white eggshell walls and lustrous square tiled floor. A majestic chandelier dripping with sparkling diamonds and softly glowing candles hung from the ceiling, lighting the hall.

Joseph listened intently for any signs of danger. He quickly walked over to the reception area and searched the desk for anything useful. He found a small sharp envelope opener, which he shoved under his belt immediately, and a note draft asking for help with murders around the Killian Estate. He put this into his pocket; suddenly thinking that entering the mansion wasn't a good idea at all.

A flash of bright lightning and an explosion of thunder outside made Joseph jump out of his skin. The rain was coming down harder now, beating loudly against the window. Joseph turned away from the window, and could have sworn he'd seen a young girl in a white gown disappear into a corridor at the far end of the hall. Taking out the envelope opener and bracing himself, he set off after what he thought he'd seen.

Mike Thompson awoke on a cold stone floor, his head pounding.

He slowly sat up and found himself shivering intensely. He looked around, his blurry eyes slowly coming into focus. He appeared to be inside a small cell made of grey brick, with one heavily barred metal door. The cell was quite dark, with only a small shaft of soft moonlight pouring through a small window on the door.

Mike climbed to his feet and slowly stumbled over to the door. Gripping the bars of the window, he looked outside. He couldn't see much because he still wasn't fully focused, but he could see some kind of corridor. He looked down at the old rusted door handle and pulled it. Surprisingly the door creaked open.

_Why would someone leave a cell door unlocked?_ Mike thought to himself, confused. Still, he couldn't care. He just wanted to get out of wherever he was and go home.

He quickly staggered through the corridor, rubbing his throbbing head, and opened a large wooden door at the end. He stepped out into what seemed to be a small pantry, and looked around for a door. Even in his half-conscious state he knew that the place he was in wouldn't be safe, but he didn't want to waste time trying to find something to defend himself with. He just wanted to get out.

Strangely enough, there wasn't a door leading out of the pantry, but instead his exit was a large dumbwaiter, with two ropes to guide it up or down. He stepped in and, trying to think as logically as he could, concluded that most cells were placed underground, and decided to go up. He gripped the right rope and pulled it. The platform lifted with ease and soon enough Mike was facing the next opening. Not wanting to go too many floors up, Mike stepped out and left the dumbwaiter.

He was now in another corridor, this one much more homely, which he walked through until he came to the end door. He opened it and stepped out into a stone balcony. Instead of crossing the balcony he chose a large flight of spiral steps to his right. They led up to a small library, with leather bound books packed neatly onto the many oak bookshelves lining the walls. Mike began to leave when he heard something behind him. It sounded like a soft hiss. He turned back and tried the door at the end of the library. It was locked, so he had to go back to the stairs and try the door at the end of the balcony.

When he was back on the balcony and walking over to the other door, he heard a similar sound to the hiss he'd heard, only this time he could make out someone saying something to him.

'_Become one of us…_' The voice said.

Mike was freaking out. An invisible person was talking to him. And it was asking him to 'become one of them'. He turned back and began to run to the end door of the balcony. When he reached it he was horrified to find that it was locked. He tugged furiously at the door but to no avail. The voice became louder, and soon there were more of them.

'_Become one of us…'_

'_You will please us…'_

'_There's nothing but peace in our arms…'_

Mike cried out in terror. As he pulled harder on the door he turned around, only to see his follower. It was a woman, with red-rimmed yellow eyes and flowing white hair. He closed his eyes tightly, and felt his deathly attacker envelope his body.

'_No escape…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was falling into place.

With all three of them in her house, Emily Killian knew that the time was right. She would confront them in the grand hall and hint at them her impending plan. To see the looks of terror on their blank faces would bring exhilaration to her dying heart, and give her much more hope of accomplishing her goal. She knew that all of them had survived great supernatural disasters in the past, and they were a great threat to her, as much as she hated to admit it. But with her half-vampire son at her side, she couldn't fail.

Yet…

There was the other, her daughter, who had dared to betray Emily and her son. She'd hoped she could raise both twins, Jade and Jared, as powerful killing machines, but Jade's pure human heart had somehow survived the ten years she'd spent with Emily and Jared, and she'd left, disgusted by the evil shared by her family.

Emily shook her head and chose to temporarily forget her daughter. Her son was out, most probably feeding, and she was going over her plan, making sure it was foolproof. If it was to work, it had to be perfect.

Well, at least the hardest part was over. Now it was just a matter of unleashing every nocturnal abomination at her disposal, and watching with joy as all three humans were ripped to shreds slowly and painfully She could have done it herself, and it would have been much quicker, but she was growing weary and simply couldn't be bothered to waste her time on lesser opponents.

Emily chuckled at her sadistic thoughts, and concentrated her mind on the jail cells beneath her home. She had already sent her most powerful vampire bride out to guide the most weak of the humans' to the grand hall, the others would follow by instinct. After she could feel the jail cells opening she told the monsters inside them what they had to do. She felt the response immediately, and then concentrated on the traps and puzzles locked away in the mansion. They were all immediately activated, and Emily felt the power fizzing through her body.

Now that everything was unlocked and unleashed, there was nothing more to say or do, with the exception of one more task.

It was time to meet her guests.

Rayne ran through the mansion halls, the constant sounds of traps clamping down behind her pounding through her ears. She turned a corner, jumped a small flight of steps, turned another corner-

-and found herself back in the grand hall.

"What the…" Rayne turned around quickly to see that the halls were clear again. But she didn't want to try her luck. If she were left with no other choice, she'd go back.

Besides, it was a good thing that she'd come back to the grand hall. She was getting a little tired, and the hall was the only room she'd come across with chairs.

She walked over to the reception area and sat down on one of the thickly cushioned seats. She stretched out her limbs and looked at the small receptionist's desk.

_Hmm…might have some interesting stuff in it…_ Rayne thought to herself. Groaning because she had to get up again, she pulled herself up from the comfortable chair and pursued the desk, walking round it to the other side. She bent down and pulled out all of the drawers, searching through them carefully. They were mainly filled with business junk, most of it about rented rooms in the mansion.

_So, _Rayne thought immediately, _it doesn't only _look_ like a hotel, but it _is_ one…_

She continued her search, but quickly dropped to a sitting position and pressed her back against the drawers as she saw someone enter the hall from an opposite entrance. The familiar _whirr_ of some kind of trap or puzzle faded away, and Rayne could just hear the other persons' heavy breathing.

She hadn't had much time to look, but she could see that the person was a man, and he appeared to be unarmed. But still she waited, not wanting to be seen. She heard the man coming closer. Slowly she reached for her pistol, cocking it as silently as she could, and raising it to about head length. She was ready to shoot anything that tried to come near her. The footsteps drew closer, getting louder, and Rayne slowly turned round, ready to face the man.

But before she could even stand up, a loud crash came from above her, causing her to dive forward. It was stupid of her to do so, but she wasn't thinking at the time. She quickly spun round, aiming her gun. She was immediately facing the man.

He was young, with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes. It was obvious that he'd seen her when he entered the hall, because he'd smashed a chair onto the desk to startle her. He wasn't stupid, that much was true.

"Who are you?" Rayne asked, trying not to let her shock get the better of her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," the man replied.

"That's not what I asked you. Now tell me your name before I put you under arrest." Rayne was surprised at how powerful and firm she'd sounded. She quickly whipped out her badge and held it out in front of her. The young man looked at it, then at the pistol in Rayne's hand, then at her. He seemed more intimidated by the pistol.

"Ok, fine. My name's Joseph Sparrow. Now will you tell me yours?"

Rayne lowered her pistol, but didn't put it away. She did put the badge away though.

"I'm Rayne Marrik," she said, still trying to sound stern.

"Rayne, that's nice," Joseph said, smiling slightly. And Rayne couldn't help but smile also.

"Thanks."

They were interrupted by the sound of wind blowing. They both turned to look, startled by the sudden appearance of another young man faintly wrapped in fading mist. Rayne suddenly remembered the vampires back at Castle Gaustadt, how they could appear from nowhere as a cloud of mist, and stepped forward with her pistol.

"Stay back, Joseph, he's a vampire."

"What? I'm no vampire!" The man said hysterically. He ran up to Rayne and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You've gotta get me outta this place!"

Rayne shoved the man's quivering hands away and stepped back, still not completely convinced.

"What are you doing here?" She said, trying very hard to not shoot the man.

"I have no idea. One moment I was about to walk home with a bar-" he stopped his story for some reason, then continued, "-my girlfriend, and then suddenly I found myself in some crazy cell! I'm telling you the truth, I honestly have no idea where I am, you gotta believe me!"

Despite the fact that she'd practically seen the man appear from out of nowhere, Rayne couldn't help but think he was telling the truth.

"Well, Ok. Your exit is right there if you want to leave," she pointed to the main entrance.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" The man turned and began to leave.

Suddenly the candles on the chandelier faded out, causing the hysterical man to cry out in fright. Rayne could hear him trying to leave the mansion, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"The doors are locked," he whimpered. "What are we going to do?"

A voice echoed out from somewhere, making Rayne and the others jump slightly.

"Nothing at all."

The comment was shortly followed by a soft yet cold laugh. Rayne looked around, trying to turn on her flashlight but it wasn't working. The voice was British, and most certainly female. It was a mixture of softness and pure cruelty.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Emily Killian, and I am the owner of the Killian Estate."

Rayne held back a gasp as the unknown woman revealed her name.

_Emily Killian,_ she thought quickly,_ that's the woman who called me here!_

Rayne pointed her pistol out into the darkness, trying to aim at a target she couldn't see.

"Please, put down you gun, Rayne Marrik," Emily said. That very sentence sent a shiver down Rayne's spine.

_How the hell did she know I was aiming at her?_ Rayne thought to herself, scared yet immensely irritated.

"And it is no use trying to leave, Mike Thompson, every door leading out of this mansion is locked."

The hall's echo amplified the faint sound of Mike's whimpering.

"And Joseph Sparrow, how brave of you to follow Rayne into my mansion, even though you were supposed to meet your relative."

"What?" Joseph growled from the darkness.

"Yes, that's right. I am the one who sent the letter to Rayne asking her to come and help with the 'murders', and I was the one who sent out your letter asking you to visit dear Aunt Clara, Joseph. And as for you, Mike, I didn't need to lift a finger for you. I knew you could be easily lured away by my succubus, Yvette."

Rayne was really getting ready to hit Emily, even though she couldn't see her.

"I shall take my leave now. But I will warn you, there are certain 'residents' of my mansion who are after all three of you, and I will be watching when they find you."

A soft, echoed laugh filled the hall, and the sound of footsteps became quieter, and then the familiar sound of blowing wind denoted Emily's exit, and also revealed what she really was.

"A vampire," Rayne said distantly, as the candles gradually relit themselves.

None of them had actually seen Emily Killian, and it made her all the more frightening. And as the light came back, both Rayne and Joseph were able to see that Mike was now huddled on the ground next to the door, apparently having a nervous breakdown.

"Hey," Rayne said calmly, kneeling down next to him. "It's Ok, she can't hurt us."

She knew it was a bald-faced lie, but she thought it might help him.

"What did she mean by 'residents'? Are they like the one who brought me here?" Mike said, but not to Rayne. He was talking to himself.

"Listen, I don't know what she meant by 'residents', but-"

"I know what she meant," Joseph butted in. "She meant monsters. Freaks like her. She's got us trapped in this god-awful place and she's gonna watch us die, like some kid watching an ant burn under a magnifying glass."

Rayne was ready to snap back at Joseph, but didn't bother. If there was anything she knew about men, it was to just let them think they'd won, because they'd go on an on anyway. She didn't want to waste her breath on him. Instead she turned back to Mike and continued trying to comfort him.

"Listen, we're gonna be fine. All three of us are gonna stick together, and we're gonna get out of here, Ok?"

Mike didn't say anything. He just nodded, and began to get up. Rayne sighed with relief and got up as well. She turned to face Joseph.

"You got any weapons on you?"

Joseph pulled out the small envelope opener. Rayne raised her eyebrows to it, getting ready to laugh in Joseph's face.

"Well, knifes aren't particularly brilliant in combat, but if you're gonna use one, I suggest you use something a bit bigger."

She reached round her back and revealed her much larger combat knife.

"Here, use this," she held it out to Joseph, who took it reluctantly.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "So are we ready to go then?"

Rayne looked back at Mike, who was still rather ashen faced.

"Well, seeing as you now have my combat knife, you wouldn't mind giving him the envelope opener, would you? It's just that he has nothing, and-"

"Save your breath," Joseph grumbled. "Although you do realise that by giving him the envelope opener we're just giving him an easy suicide ticket?" He walked over to Mike and quickly handed him the envelope opener. He walked back to Rayne.

"There. Now can we go?"


End file.
